


All I Need

by charlidoodle



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlidoodle/pseuds/charlidoodle
Summary: A quiet night after a long case finally closes.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every work on this platform! Feedback always welcome :)

It had been a long night at the office. The murder of a petty officer and the urgency of a missing child resulted in every available resource in the NCIS building being used in every capacity possible. Gibbs, as usual, had gone off the deep end, with his team not far behind him. Although he had barely slept in the last 72 hours, Jack had arguably slept less. Within the last 10 hours she had built the final profile that caught their killer AND kidnapper. 

It was a little past midnight when Gibbs knocked on her office door. With no answer, he carefully twisted the door handle and let himself inside her space. His eyes automatically fell to the mess of blond hair that covered the desk in front of him. Jack was out cold in front of her computer, a small pool of drool gathering on top of her profile rough notes and loose end paperwork. 

A part of him didn’t want to wake her. Well, most of him didn’t want to. She looked so peaceful and no one deserved peace more than her. She had a faint snore that tugged at the corners of his mouth and warmed his heart just a little bit. Her back rose slightly and then collapsed as sleep washed over her. He would never admit it, but he wanted nothing more than to curl up with her on that chair. Hold her close and tell her how proud he was of her even though he knew she didn’t need to hear it. 

A short snort and a shift of her office chair brought him back to the present. Slowly, she lifted her head and lazily wiped her mouth with the corner of her blouse sleeve. Her eyes met his with no trace of embarrassment and she let out a long yawn as she stretched out on her chair. 

“Tired, Sloane?” Gibbs stated more than he asked. 

“Mhm.” mumbled Jack as she slipped on the red heels she had abandoned hours ago under her desk. “You don’t look so good yourself, Cowboy.” 

Now it was his time to grunt. His eyes followed her fingers as they secured the backs of her heels and then smoothed out her skirt before she stood up. 

“I guess it’s time to pack it in.” sighed Jack, grabbing her briefcase and haphazardly throwing things into it. Reaching for her keys that rested beside the lollipop jar, a soft callused hand met her’s. 

“That’s why I’m here.” Gibbs said quietly, fully enclosing her hand with his, thus preventing her from picking up her keys. Her eyes caught his and peering through his exhaustion, she saw a little glint of vulnerability. “Let me take you home, Jack.” 

A huge smile spread across her face. The tips of his ears burned red and her cheeks probably would have followed suit if she wasn’t so goddamn tired. Using the position of his hand to his advantage, he slowly tugged at her sleeve without looking up. She didn’t need much encouragement, slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her coat over her chair, she was out the door in no time. 

***

They had been in his truck maybe 5 minutes before she was out cold once again. Her head rested against the window, a small patch of condensation forming where her lips grazed the window. Her right hand was tucked tightly under her thigh, but her left hand was enclosed with Gibbs’, which had abandoned the steering wheel moments after he put his keys in the ignition. It was his full intention to bring her to her apartment, knowing she probably wanted her own bed and some time to herself, but seeing her passed out made him reconsider. Her hand gripped his firmly, almost like she was afraid he would let go, and he could tell be the way her eyes were darting around behind her eyelids that her current state was far from peaceful. Missing kids always brought out a lot of emotion in his team, but this one was especially difficult for Jack. Without thinking much more of it, he began driving towards his house. 

Pulling into his driveway he tried his best not to jostle her too much and silently slid out the side door. Coming around the other side, he opened the passenger side door and unbuckled her seatbelt. Jack began to stir, slightly grunting as he slid his hand under her knees. 

“Shhhh. I got you.” he whispered softly and was met with her soft lips nestling into his neck. 

Using his other arm to wrap around her shoulders, he carefully lifted her out of the car and made his way towards the front door, kicking the car door closed with his foot. His knees groaned and his back was about one minute away from throwing a tantrum, but the beautiful woman in his arms seemed sleepily content as he pushed past his (thankfully) unlocked front door. 

She knew it was silly to let him carry her inside and a small fraction of her brain wanted to fight him on it, but the no-sleep-for-three-days part of her brain won her over. His neck was rough and stubbly, as he never shaved during big cases, and his suit jacket had the faintest hint of the wood musk she loved so much. Her mind finally clicked into the fact she wasn’t entering her apartment, as Gibbs’ screen door closed softly behind them. She could not have cared less. 

Meeting the couch with as much grace as humanly possible, Gibbs positioned himself  
in the corner and loosened his grip on Jack. He stretched his legs out underneath her, but his back remained propped up. Ever so slightly she unfolded herself from the cradled position he had carried her in, but she left her hands secured tightly around his upper body and her head tucked neatly into the crook of his neck.

Gibbs ran his hand through her hair softly, pressing a soft kiss to her temple as she exhaled. “You did good today Jack.” he stated softly. 

Opening her eyes slightly and moving out of the home inside his neck, her gaze met his. “Thank you for taking me home.” she said, her voice rich with sleep. 

A goofy grin spread across his face as he realized the meaning of her words. Tucking herself back under his jawline with a little smile of her own, Gibbs felt her whole entire body relax under him. Grabbing the knit blanket that hung over the back of the couch, he covered her with the soft fabric. Despite the fact that they were both still in their work clothes, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this comfortable. Her little snore reintroduced itself as she fell into a deep sleep and Gibbs was quick to follow. 

*** 

Gibbs began to stir as a small ray of sunlight peaked through his curtains and began tickling the nose of the blond on top of him. Gently opening his eyes, his heart swelled with what he saw. Jack had hardly shifted from her original position, her arms wrapped lovingly around the expanse of his shoulders and her body moulded firmly to his chest. Their legs were tangled together and her breathing was heavy but not panicked. He absentmindedly drew small circles on the small of her back with his index and middle fingers. His motion only slowed when he heard a small knock at the door. 

“Gibbs?” whispered Ellie as she let herself in his front door. She knew the case had been tough on him but it wasn’t like him to disappear right after they closed it. Despite her lack of sleep over the past 72 hours, she barely slept through the night thinking about him. She knew it was silly to worry but she knew it was sillier to continue not doing  
anything about it, so she decided to drive up to his house once the sun was up.

“In here Bishop.” Gibbs whispered back as she entered his living room. He quickly glanced down at Jock, who had slightly shifted her head but was still very much asleep, before wrapping his arms around her more tightly. The way she nestled deeper into his neck in response reassured him that she was safe and content. Meeting the eager eyes of his new company he couldn’t help but smirk. He knew the vision of the two of them was probably a lot to take in, but he unapologetically held her close. 

Ellie almost squealed from the pure joy she felt looking at the two of them. Gibbs, for the first time in a long time, looked calm. Like genuinely and wholeheartedly calm. His eyes glistened with care and her heart melted at the fact that he wasn’t trying to hide his affection. 

“Hey I just - I didn’t see you after - we didn’t talk - I know you were upset-“ 

“Bishop I’m good.” Gibbs said, keeping his voice low. “We are good.” He could pick up on Ellie-nervous-chatter anywhere.

“I can see that.” beamed Ellie. 

Jack stretched out one arm slowly and groaned loudly as she shifted her head further down Gibbs’ shoulder. 

“Do you two need anything?” Ellie asked sheepishly, unable to just stand there without referring to the ‘you two’ she was witnessing. 

“Nah I think we are good.” replied Gibbs, restarting the circles on Jack’s back. 

“Hey Ellie,” Gibbs called softly as she turned to leave. “Thanks for coming by. Get some rest.”

Ellie flashed one more big smile in his direction, along with a little wink, before she vanished from his living room. 

Groggily, Jack patted Gibbs’ chest trying to get comfortable again. “I think you’re right, Cowboy.” she muttered. 

“About what?” he questioned, repositioning his head to see her wondering eyes better. 

“I don’t need anything. I’ve got all I need right here.” 

Before he could reply, she was pulling the blanket back up to her shoulders and settling back down into a deep sleep.


End file.
